The injection molding of plastics is used to create a number of different objects such as caps, lids, and other plastic components. The prior art injection molding will consist of melting a plastic into a fluid state and injecting the liquid plastic into a mold. The mold will generally consist of a first section and a second section. The first section and the second section cooperate to form a mold cavity. The liquid plastic is injected into the mold. Thereafter, the liquid plastic is allowed to cool. The molded plastic article is then ejected from the mold, as is understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
Prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,939 to Nakagawa entitled “MOLD ASSEMBLY COMPRISING A SLIDING MOLD INSERT ADAPTED FOR AUTOMATED INSERTION AND REMOVAL” provide a mold insert that is reciprocally movable with the mold insert coupling portion. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,659 to Buhler et al entitled “METHOD FOR PRODUCING A WELD-LINE FREE INJECTION MOLDED PLASTIC CONTAINER BODY PORTION”, the inventor describes an injection molding mechanism and method of its use for the formation in a single sequence of operation of weld-line free cylindrical container body having a central opening at one end. In yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,714 to Hettinga teaches a process for injection molding a hollow plastic article in which a low pressure heat-activated gas is injected in combination with a plastic material into a mold cavity of a plastic injection mold unit.
Despite these prior art molding techniques, there is a need for a mold apparatus and method that will produce a container that generally includes a closed end, an opened end, and a hollow inner member that can hold materials. For instance, the container may hold a medicine such as a drug in tablet form. Alternatively, the container may be capable of holding medicine in liquid form. After placement of the medicine within the container, the open end may be closed according to prior art techniques such as a heat seal.